


Tease

by Stacysmash



Series: Catboys [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Oikawa, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oikawa is the perfect catboy I can't believe I've never done it before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Something was off. Daichi felt it as soon as he entered and slipped out of his shoes, the cold silence. He expected to hear the TV on, or the clang of pots and pans in the kitchen. Instead, the apartment was so devoid of any noise that he could hear the clock ticking in the other room.Oh well, I’ll never find out what’s wrong if I don’t go in. It is my apartment, after all.Just to be on the safe side, he peered around the corner to make sure no hand was going to dart out and grab his ankle. Call him paranoid, but it’s happened before.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAiryBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).

Something was off. Daichi felt it as soon as he entered and slipped out of his shoes, the cold silence. He expected to hear the TV on, or the _clang_ of pots and pans in the kitchen. Instead, the apartment was so devoid of any noise that he could hear the clock ticking in the other room. 

_Oh well, I’ll never find out what’s wrong if I don’t go in. It is my apartment, after all._

Just to be on the safe side, he peered around the corner to make sure no hand was going to dart out and grab his ankle. Call him paranoid, but it’s happened before. 

“Tooru?” he called, frowning when there was no answer. The sight of his beloved sofa put Tooru out of his mind for the moment and he dragged himself over to it, falling on the plush cushion with a grunt. 

“Ah, that’s better,” he sighed, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. Without cracking them open, he felt around on the end table until his fingers bumped the remote control. The television flashed on, the brightness of the screen glaring against his closed eyelids, and he relaxed into the cushion as he listened to whatever program just happened to be on.

It had been a long day at work and his back hurt from being hunched over his desk for hours and hours. He was forced to get take-out for dinner and had texted Tooru earlier to eat without him. His reply was just _fine_, which he knew from experience wasn’t as simple as it sounded. It was a loaded word coming from Tooru, and he was prepared for an earful when he got home. What he didn’t expect was deathly silence. 

As if his own thoughts had manifested the person in question, Daichi could feel a heavy gaze on him. He cracked his eyes open and turned his head, his eyes locking with a set of warm brown ones. Tooru was draped over the back of the sofa with his legs drawn underneath him, otherwise, they’d be hanging off the end. His chin was propped on his palm with his elbow digging into the cushion, his eyes boring a hole straight through Daichi without blinking. 

It was difficult keeping a straight face, knowing that laughing at Tooru at that moment would have dire consequences. Especially since his ears poking out from his wavy hair were flattened against his head and his long tail was twitching back and forth in irritation. Daichi gulped; this would have to be handled delicately.

“Hey, there you are,” he said softly. The very edge of Tooru’s lips snarled. _At least he didn’t hiss or scratch me. _“Do you want to talk about it?”

Tooru’s warm brown eyes were unusually cold as they narrowed at him. “_Now_ you want to talk? I’m surprised you even came back, I thought you had abandoned me.” 

“I texted you that I was going to be late. Since when does that mean abandonment?”

“There’s late and then there’s _late_. I think you know which one fits this case, Dai-chan.”

“Tooru, I’m sorry, but there was nothing I could do,” Daichi replied in the most patient tone he could muster. He reached his hand out to slip his fingers into Tooru’s soft hair, but he flinched back when Tooru hunched down and lifted his hand to slap it. Daichi backed off slowly, running his fingers through his own hair with a sigh.

Tooru remained defensively hunched until he was certain Daichi wouldn’t touch him. Daichi’s eyes fell on Tooru’s velvet ears as they perked back up. It was a good sign, but he wasn’t out of it yet. Tooru lifted his upper body off the sofa, giving him that much more height over Daichi. From his glowering, he probably meant the stance to be intimidating. Instead, Daichi couldn’t take his eyes off his bare torso, the glare from the television highlighting the ripple of muscles in a sheen. 

“Hmph. What could have possibly happened at work that would even keep you from noticing that I cleaned the entire apartment? What a poor roommate you are, Dai-chan, not even giving me a simple thank you.” 

Daichi blinked, breaking his mesmerized gaze of Tooru’s body, and glanced around. Tooru wasn’t lying, the apartment was immaculate. There wasn’t a speck of dust in the entire place and the fact that he didn’t notice gnawed at his conscience. 

“Wow, it looks great! Good jo—"

“Nope, not hearing anything. Perhaps I should go back to Iwa-chan. At least he appreciated me.”

_He threw you out and got a dog_, Daichi thought but didn’t dare say it. Iwaizumi still cared about his best friend and frequently visited, and it wasn’t as if he abandoned Tooru. He trusted Daichi to take good care of him, although neither of them could have predicted how _thoroughly_ he would do so.

“I do appreciate you, Tooru. Just know that if I don’t do well with my job, I could get fired and we’d both be thrown out. Is that what you want?”

Tooru groaned as he slinked down onto the cushion next to Daichi, his body almost melting into the cushion. But instead of snuggling up on his lap as usual, Tooru turned away from him and dropped his head on the armrest. His tail nearly whacked Daichi in the face as it swung around to slap the sofa cushion. If he hadn’t been wearing pajama pants, his asshole would have been staring Daichi right in the face. 

Daichi smirked and slipped his knees underneath him. He narrowly avoided Tooru’s tail as he hovered over his back, grazing his fingers over the exposed skin above the waistband of his pants.

“Tooooru,” Daichi cooed as he scratched his nails along his spine. The effect was immediate, Tooru’s back arching up to encourage deeper scratching while the rest of his body went limp. “Aw, does that feel good?”

“Mmmmm, yes.”

“Do you want more?”

“Don’t you dare stop,” he gasped, his ass rising into the air.

“Oh, but I’m so tired,” Daichi groaned, shuffling back to the other end of the sofa. He stifled a snicker as Tooru craned his head around to gape at him, appalled that Daichi had the nerve to leave him. The longer he sat there unmoving, the more Tooru’s eyes gleamed with rage. “You know, you could come over here. You’re always more comfortable on my lap anyways.”

“Tch. If you wanted me on your lap, you should have brought me with you.”

_He acts like he’s some dainty house cat_, Daichi thought, resisting the temptation to roll his eyes. He grinned as he spread out his legs and patted his thigh. Tooru groaned pathetically as if crawling across the sofa was the hardest thing Daichi could have asked him to do. Despite the annoyance, he managed to cross the short distance across the sofa, huffing with every step. Unfortunately, Tooru is always quick at turning the tables when it comes to teasing. 

He did not lie on his stomach across Daichi’s lap as he expected, granting him full access to his back. Instead, he sat upright, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s neck and bringing his face tantalizingly close. He smirked as he watched Daichi gulp, and then the shithead even had the gall to run his tongue over his lips.

“How’s this, Dai-chan?” he cooed, wiggling his ass against Daichi’s crotch. 

Daichi squeezed his eyes shut, inhaling deeply to maintain control of the situation. Like hell he was going to let Tooru win. The damn cat needed to know who was the master and who was the pet. 

Once he had regained his senses, he opened his eyes and immediately cradled Tooru against him. “This is perfect, Tooru. It’s just right for pampering my good little kitty.” He chuckled as Tooru’s smug expression fell, and he quickly scratched his nails against his back before he tried to retaliate. 

Tooru gasped and buried his face into Daichi’s neck, arching his back out as far as he could. “Oooh, yes, yes, yes… right there.”

“Right here? Are you sure that’s all you want?”

“Huh?”

“What about right under here?” Daichi asked, keeping one hand scratching Tooru’s back while he grazed his other hand underneath his chin.

“Oh God, yes,” Tooru whispered as he tipped his head all the way back, exposing the entire length of his neck. 

Daichi beamed as he scratched his nails lightly across Tooru’s sensitive skin, feeling all the tension in Tooru’s body melting away. Soon he was serenaded by a purr, the gentle rumble reverberating into Daichi’s shoulder. Even his tail had gone limp, the very tip of it coiled around Daichi’s leg.

He could have teased him more, complained about his exhaustion and shoved the naughty cat off his lap. Winding Tooru up in that way had its benefits, but he didn’t feel like it at the moment. It was comfortable having his warm body draped across his own, Tooru’s lithe torso on full display for his visual enjoyment. 

Craning his head around to see Tooru’s face, Daichi chuckled at the line of drool escaping his lips. He slipped his hand up from his neck and stroked through the soft brunette waves, barely grazing his fingers over the velvet ears and snorting when they flicked at the slightest touch.

“Mmm, what a good kitty,” he soothed in a deep voice, pressing a soft kiss against Tooru’s forehead. “Thank you for cleaning the apartment.”

Tooru mewed in response, his lips spreading in a goofy grin. Daichi nuzzled into his hair as he dropped his nails back to Tooru’s throat, scratching over every dip and curve. His own eyes were growing heavy, the heat from Tooru’s body seeping into him and his purring luring him to sleep like a lullaby. It was only by chance he glanced up and saw his house plant display in the corner, frowning when he noticed something slightly off about it.

“Tooru?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you murder my Japanese Peace Lily?”

Tooru’s body stiffened, answering his question before the brat could make up an excuse. “What? Japanese Peace Lily? I’ve never heard of it. I think you’re imagining things, Dai-chan.”

“Really? Because it was just yesterday you were glaring at it as if it had wronged you somehow. Remember when I scolded you for batting at the leaves?”

Tooru laughed weakly and straighten up. “Oh, yes, _that_ plant. Um, it was already dead, so I got rid of it.”

Daichi arched an eyebrow and Tooru’s grin stretched wider, looking almost painful. “Tooru… are you telling me the truth? Because you know what I do to naughty lying cats.” He wrapped his arms tight around him and lifted them both off the sofa. Tooru screeched and scrambled to get out of his arms, but Daichi wasn’t about to let him go.

“Wait! Where are you taking me?! Please tell me you’re not going to give me a bath. I already bathed myself, see? Perfectly clean, no water needed. Dai-chan, please!” He cried, sobbing as his nails dug into Daichi’s back. 

Daichi winced but didn’t stop walking until he stood in the doorway of the bathroom. “Tell me the truth.”

“Fine, I killed it! That damn plant had it coming, but then I felt bad and I cleaned up the mess and the whole apartment too. Please don’t give me a bath.”

“There, was that so hard?” Daichi laughed as he moved away from the bathroom. 

Tooru sighed and fell limp in his arms. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“Aw, poor baby. We’ve both had a long day, let’s go snuggle up in bed.”

Tooru lifted his head, fluttering his brown eyes. “Really? You still love me?”

“Well, you don’t make it easy.” Daichi snorted when Tooru turned his lips down in a dramatic pout. “But yes, of course, I still love you.”

Tooru brightened and buried his face into Daichi’s neck with a dreamy sigh. “I knew it. You just can’t resist me.”

Daichi rolled his eyes as he lugged Tooru across the room to the bedroom, trying to shut off the lights as he went along. He wanted to argue the point but then a warm, wet tongue began to lap against his throat. 

“Yeah… I guess you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this was so much fun to write, a breath of fresh air. Thank you Airy for requesting it! I hope you all enjoyed it (*´∀`*)  
FYI first chapter of my big project will be posted Thursday night/Friday morning, depending on what side of the Earth you're on! I'm so excited to finally start sharing it, he he.


End file.
